Doctor Who Silent Hill
by Zakkers20
Summary: DW SH, Chapter 1 is up! The Doctor and Rose check out Silent Hill. What will happen there? Also featuring Maria, Laura, Superintendant Sunderland and his son!
1. Prologue

Okay, I've had the SH-DW idea ever since one certain part of it popped into my head whilst playing SH4 next to a door. (Yes, that rhymes but do not dwell on it). So here we go, enjoy the prologue, for enjoyment never lasts...

_Presenting…_

**DOCTOR WHO - SILENT HILL**

**.:.:.Prologue.:.:.**

"Mariiiiiiia,"   
"Ssh, Laura. They're coming,"  
"Mariiiiiiia," Laura responded in that innocent voice.  
"Quiet, Laura. They will come and they will help us,"  
"Mariiiiiiia," Laura repeated for a second time. Annoyed, Maria glared at her but grinned as she saw the two monsters in front of her.  
"Why hello there boys…"

The pyramid heads did not exchange speech with Maria or Laura, just stood there as the dusty wind blew against their 'heads'.  
"We've been waiting," Maria stated, solemnly now. "My daughter and I - I hope it's fine that she is here,"

Still the Pyramid Heads did not respond.

"Mary is dead, yes?" Maria asked, this time receiving a nod from the pyramid head on the left. "Good," She muttered, glancing at her watch and then laughing playfully, tapping her leg. "Forgot - they don't work here do they!"

Maria looked down to her right to smile to Laura but quickly gasped - for Laura was gone! "Laura! Laura!" She screamed, looking behind a nearby deserted car. She looked back up at the Pyramid Heads but saw that they were also nowhere to be seen.

"Laura…" Mary whispered, falling down to a leaning sitting position against the car door. "I've lost you again, Laura… But will I get you back…?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank leaned against the dirty wall opposite the rotting front door of Room 302. So many people who had lived here had been killed --- murdered. Crazy old Braintree of Room 207. That young girl down at the subway so close by… Kind Eileen… And two of the owners of the room he was sitting right in front of now - Room 302. Joseph Schreiber and the guy who had only been here two years, the Townshend one.

He shouldn't have let Townshend be killed, especially after everything was identical to Joseph's case. He should have tried to help him more… climb out of Eileen's - oh, bless her - window and go over to Townshend's.

Frank abruptly stood up, shaking his head.   
"That's it! I'm not allowing any more deaths in this town! My son - after everything he's been through - will help me and, God forgive me, save South Ashfield Heights!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor grinned as he looked at the TARDIS screen. Rose raised her eyebrows, chuckling. "What're you so 'appy about then?" She asked.

"Because, Rose Tyler, we're going to a place I've never been before - and it's always more fun that way!" The Doctor replied happily.

"And what's that then?"

"Some lovely place in 2007 called Silent Hill,"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**TO BE CONTINUED**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Next time_: "Doctor… Look…" Rose hissed, her voice full of fear. The Doctor turned around, following her pointed finger. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

A gruesome hand, almost grey was making its way through the small gap under the locked door. The fingers, etched with ancient scabs and scars, and cuts that were forever bleeding, were slowly moving, reaching out for something…

What was on the other side of the door?


	2. Chapter 1: The Moans

Sorry it's taken so long but I've been writing out the plot. Since the prologue I've only written about 8 chapters, but I've been busy... Honestly. Anyway, enjoy, because it'll probably be a while before Chapter 2.

**Chapter 1: Moans**

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and jogged forward cheerfully. "Well, here we are!" He exclaimed as Rose fell out of the TARDIS, quickly finishing off her blusher. "Silenty Silent Hill…"

Rose looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… It's silent alright," She muttered, walking to the Doctor's side.

"It's really foggy… Not that fog stopped anybody of course - I'm not complaining; well, I'm not complaining too much - not that much that it's unbearable or something - but it's always nicer to actually be able to _see_," He told her, standing on tip toes to see if he could make out any of his surroundings.

"Don't the TARDIS have headlights or something?" Rose asked, looking back at the machine. The fog seemed to have wrapped itself around it in an eternal embrace. Rose shivered nervously.

The Doctor snorted. "It's not _that_ far technologically advanced!" He exclaimed with a grin.

A moment's silence.

The two burst out laughing, the Doctor slapping his knees. "A millennium since she was born, she can travel in time and space, ooooh yes, it just got a phone - with a bit of jiggery pokery, of course - but it hasn't got headlights. I really must fix that one day!"

"You're telling me!" Rose laughed.

That was when it happened. It cut off their laughs in an instance: a painful screech from the north, something sounding like it was being tortured. It made both Rose and the Doctor shiver.

When it was over he smiled to her comfortingly. "Let's check it out, shall we?"

Rose gulped and nodded. "Like always…"

The Doctor began walking, but Rose stayed in her place. "D-Doctor!" She called, worried. The Doctor looked around.

"Have you got any spare clothes? I'm freezing!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They found a map, just laying on the floor, on the way. Many paths were crossed out in strange red ink - The Doctor stared at it suspiciously and tried to lick it but, to his disappointment, realised it was entirely dry. As Rose looked at him as he was insane he explained he was trying to get the taste of it, "Like I did in Scotland, and on Christmas, remember?". After tracing through all the possible paths the couple figured out that they were in Lindsey Street. And the road was blocked off by a bold red line.

The Doctor began jogging forward, urging Rose to keep up with him. "I really wanna see what that red ink means!" He told her over some strange static noise from a nearby radio display. He Didn't take into account that all thirteen of the radios were making the same noise, getting louder and louder every second.

Not a minute later he found out what the red substance meant.

It was a titanic pit, leading down as far as the Doctor could see. He bent over and stared into the deep abyss. Nowadays he couldn't label too many things as impossible - but this secured the spot.

Rose caught up with him then, and it seemed she was just as shocked by the chasm as the Doctor was. He couldn't see over to the other side - well, he couldn't see too far with all the fog really - but he somehow didn't want to test his long jump abilities with this fatal fall.

And there was another moan, just like before. Except this time it was coming from the way The Doctor and Rose had just come from - back down Lindsey Street.

Just one look between the Doctor and Rose made everything clear. No speech was required. They both began dashing towards the sound at exactly the same moment. This mystery had to be figured out.

The moan stretched on for a lot longer this time, and the Doctor found himself making a right turning. Rose paused as she realised where the Doctor was heading, and resumed the chase. 

As he ran, the Doctor had a look at the map. Now he was on Katz Street, which looked like the centre road of Silent Hill. Another right turn and he was in Munson Street. This one led to a line of red ink. Whatever he was following, he would find it.

But that was when the moaning ended, and the Doctor somehow knew that he wasn't going to find whatever was making that slow moan of pain. As he looked forward through the fog Rose collapsed beside him, breathing fast. "Gawd, Doctor, I didn't realise you had _that_ much stamina," She exclaimed, exhausted.

For once the Doctor allowed her time to get her breath back, but as soon as she was back on her feet he began to walk forward. "Let's just check," He muttered, annoyed. He didn't like being beaten.

But Rose saw a tall building to her right. It seemed a lot more friendlier than the other buildings and somehow seemed safe.

Why didn't she feel safe outside?

She mentioned it to the Doctor, who checked on his map. "Says Woodside Apartments. Well, Rose, I guess we've got nowhere else to go if this map is right, unless you fancy trekking to Brookhaven Hospital?"

Rose immediately shook her head.

The Doctor grinned. "Didn't think so. Woodside it is," He nodded.

They pushed at the wire gate but, to Rose's annoyance, found that _the lock was broken_. Rose raised her eyebrows. "I bet a lot of locks are broken round here," She remarked.

They had to climb over the fence. Despite their sprint it was a problem for neither of them. They'd ran a lot in their times, even Rose.

They tried to open the nearest door, but, as Rose had expected, the lock was broken. Although they both tried their best together to force it open, it wouldn't budge, and so they had to resign to the next door along.

'_Please open_' Rose begged in her thoughts.

Her pleas went unanswered. It was about as firm as the other door, but the Doctor gave her a spark of hope. "Looks like it's locked - the sonic screwdriver should help here!"

But of course, typically, it didn't. Although he pushed the button down several times, it gave no sign of life, not even the usual blue laser. He stared into it, his lips pursed. "That's strange, I'm sure it had juice earlier…"  
He looked around himself and, for strangely the first time, asked himself: "What is wrong with this town?"

Rose lookup down at her shoes sadly. "So. Where's our next destination?" She asked miserably.

"The TARDIS, I guess," The Doctor replied cautiously. "Come on, let's go…" He muttered. He took one step towards the fence when Rose noticed it.

"Doctor… Look…" Rose hissed, her voice full of fear. The Doctor turned around, following her pointed finger. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets.  
A gruesome hand, almost grey was making its way through the small gap under the locked door. The fingers, etched with ancient scabs and scars, and cuts that were forever bleeding, were slowly moving, reaching out for something…   
What was on the other side of the door?


End file.
